


Bibia Be Ye Ye

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autobiography, Ficlet, M/M, Song fic, Sort Of, first person POV, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: "I am only being honest with you."





	Bibia Be Ye Ye

 

The thing about being put into a band with four other lads is - you either get comfortable with one another _fast_ or you _lose_. None of us wanted to lose, so it was a no-brainer. Louis and Harry were already basically attached at the hip. None of us ever thought twice about it. Not until they came back from a meeting with the producers.

They were both fairly upset about something, but we weren't quite at the point as a band that we could just demand answers out of them. It didn't take long for the rest of us to figure it out, though. Another meeting, another day, and we were told that we were not to speak of Louis and Harry's sexualities.

"Isn't it going to be a bit obvious when Louis and Harry - " someone started to say.

"We've already spoken to them. That won't be a problem."

We all exchanged looks: confused, shocked, hurt.

That was on the show. Simon leading the charge. He knew how to cover up their relationship and he did everything he could to do so.

 

Then, we lost. We got voted off. It was heart-breaking, but here came Uncle Simon with a record deal. We were young with big dreams. Of course we signed right away.

 

Another meeting, another time, Louis's introduced to Eleanor. I'm not entirely certain how they found her. I think she was related to somebody in our management company, but I never really found out for certain.

Anyways, he's told this is his new girlfriend for the foreseeable future. And they both just sat there. We all just sat there. We'd signed contracts. This was for our public image and they knew better than us, right? They knew how to market us. We all had our 'images' to uphold. Louis and Harry's were just enough to chip away at their souls a little bit. They had each other, though. They always had each other.


End file.
